


Meowrails

by asheykat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story based off of nepeta and equius meeting each other (kinda?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meowrails

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing contest my group did where the prompt was fluff. Maybe eventually I'll add on to this? Please leave comments and suggestions.

She ran to catch up with the rest of the class, holding her books tightly to her chest. She hated furst days. They were so scary and she couldn't find anyone she knew. She looked up and saw Karkitty. What a relief, she hadn't seen that boy since middle school. She had a huge crush but... She looked to his left and sure enough there was Purrezi. Oh well, she ran to catch up with her old furriend and smiled at him.  
"Hi Karkitty! It's been furefur huh!" The boy looked at her grumpily which just made her smile even more.  
"Hey Nep, I suppose it has" Nepeta smiled as she watched the kids around them wince from his loud voice. She looked around to see who else she knew and didn't see anyone, although it looked as though Karkitty made a lot of new furriends while she had been gone. She started to feel a little alone.  
"Uhm, hi,,, My name is uh Tavros" She looked down and saw the boy in the wheelchair talking to her and tilted her head, unable to hear him. "I'm sorry I couldn't he-" She was cut off by a girl shoving her way in between of her and the new purrson she just met.  
"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos. How many times do I have to tell you to speak up? Honestly no one cares enough to have to listen harder to hear you than anyone else." Nepeta squinched up her nose in disappurroval. You shouldn't talk to people like that, it just wasn't nice.  
"Look Nepeta, it was nice seeing you again but I have to go... I'll talk to you later" Karkitty waved to her as Purrezi dragged him off. She sighed and continued walking to her own class as she listened to the mysterious girl who seemed to be wearing mostly blue pick on Tavros (was that what he said?). She walked into her furst class and sat down in a random seat. She was sitting waiting for class to begin when she heard a rough voice.  
"Excuse me, but would it be alright if I claimed this seat for myself?" She looked up and was surpurrised at the purrson talking to her. He was pretty tall and burly and... sweating? She nodded, a little furrightened and unsure of this purrson but something told her to trust him.  
"I'm Nepeta whats your name?" She smiled brightly at him as he sat down next to her.  
"Equius, at your service."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He hears her giggle and smiles looking over at her. She seemed pretty nice and she also seemed exceedingly happy to have someone sit with at lunch. It made you a little angry when she tried to sit with Karkat and he just brushed her off like she didn't exist. STRONG men know how to treat a lady. Stupid Karkat. As far as he was concerned the boy was useless but he could tell by the hurt in her face that he meant something to her. And some reason that pissed him off. He muttered an apology to himself about the 100d language, but it made him mad for someone to treat someone so tiny and fragile in such a harsh manner. It was just disgusting. It made him sweat in anger, a condition he wished didn't exist. He heard his name and snapped out of it and looked down at the girl next to him. She had a worried look on her face.  
"I apologize i did not quite catch that could you repeat it?" She gave a small worried smile.  
"I asked if you were ok. You looked purrety upset..." Equius looked at her surprised. He had only met her this morning but they got along incredibly well. It seemed as though it would become a purrety..erm pretty STRONG relationship. At that moment he swore he would always protect her. He wouldn't let any harm come her way if he could help it.  
"I was just thinking about the way they treated you and how disrespectful it was." She opened her mouth to say something, most likely to defend them, she seemed like the type to always defend others even if they did not deserve it.  
"No. It wasn't right and I promise you I will never let anyone treat you that way ever again." She looked ready to cry but instead she smiled and leaped into your arms hugging you. And for the first time, you felt welcomed and like someone cared.


End file.
